Talk:Sparta
I see the constrcution, but where is your property template? Slug gunner fan (talk) 17:35, September 5, 2013 (UTC) And what of Macragge women, or Baal women or Fenrisian women? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:08, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Especially Fenrisian women. [[User:Jed Revenant man|My name is Jed Revenant man, and this is how you put your foot in your mouth like an expert...]] 20:37, September 5, 2013 (UTC) On that note if I was a Marine and some chick said this to me I would punt her head off. It has nothing to do with sexism. She basically said that all Chapters that don't recruit from Sparta are made up of sissy girls, and no mortal, man or woman has any business talking down their nose at a Marine. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:55, September 5, 2013 (UTC) A Spartiate Matron would probably sufficiently tactful not to say any such thing. But of course she would be thinking it! ;-)Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:59, September 5, 2013 (UTC) And a Spartiate Marine probably Would ''say it. They do say that the only thing tougher than a Spartiate Marine is the mother who bore him. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 21:01, September 5, 2013 (UTC) They must not have many friends then. Bragging about one's Chapter is perfectly understandable, but Marines don't "talk out their differences" when they are insutled. it might actually cause armed conflict. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:33, September 5, 2013 (UTC) To be fair, armed conflict is usually the solution to most problems in the 40k Universe. 'Solomus-BlackWingMy Talk''' 21:34, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Gorgo's famous line was misplaced in the movie. Historically it was her retort to a woman from another city who asked why Spartan women were the only women who could rule men. Her answer makes a lot more sense in that context; she was saying in typical Laconic fashion that not only did even badasses respect their mothers but expressing her Spartan contempt for soft, sheltered women and for the men who kept them locked up. When a Spartiate is chosen for the Marines his entire familial support unit; parents, siblings and Danaoi tenants comes with him. Father and siblings become auxillary support troops, a position of great honor well worth the reduction in rank it often requires. And Mother joins the Spartiate matrons in running Chapter logistics. A matron Seneschal thus is often part of war councils and if her presence were challenged by Astartes from another chapter she probably would reply that 'she was there because she is the mother of a Marine.' Whereupon one of the Spartiates was sure to grin and quote the old saying that 'The only thing tougher than Spartiate Marine is the mother who bore him.' Denigration of other Chapters is not the intent; only praise for the Spartiate Matron. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:11, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure, but what the person speaking intends, and what those who are being spoken to percieves are too different things. Marines are proud, and they don'ttake insults, real or imagined lightly. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:30, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I guess it's just as well then that Spartiate Marines mostly have dealings with their fellow Fire-Warders who after working together for several millenia know each other's cultures too well to take offense at a mere remark. They save their quarrelling for MAJOR stuff, like who gets to lead the latest attack, whether shock battle or lightining strike is more suitable, etc. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 16:23, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Trust me, your average battle veteran Spartan Matron has a glare easily the equal of Yarricks. They are so badass they have babies and raise them to be elite troopers and Space Marines. Kadjah you know that wouldn't apply. Yarrick is a grisled war veteran, and practically stemmed the ork tide himself until reinforcements arrived. If a random Spartan lady walked up to a Marine and spouted that they would be dead, glare or no glare.I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) You underestimate Spartiate women. So do all too many Galactic Men. They pay the price. If you think any hulking male in power armor is going to intimidate a woman who has born up to eight children WITHOUT anesthesia and trained them to be the badest asses possible - well you are just wrong. More mundanly that Spartiate lady is likely to have a Spartiate Marine or two standing behind her. That is completely irelevant. First of all Kadjah sexism is largely dead in the 41st century. With all the shit going down the Imperium doesn't have the luxury of throwing away talent. Mind you sexism might be alive on an individual basis or in some planetary culture, but not in the Imperium at large. Secondly the fact that she's a woman has nothing to do with it. Any mortal that has the gaul to throw a blatant insult into the face of a Marine is going to get killed. And having a marine with them isn't going to do anything about it. She insulted the marines honor to his face, that demands response. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:33, October 13, 2013 (UTC) All I am saying is you don't know tough until you've met the grandmother of a large family. That said a Spartiate or any other woman would not insult a Defender of Humanity. She just wouldn't take any insults FROM him either. Betcha the Sisters of Battle don't. In this case the Marine didn't offer insult. The lady did. For that matter the only mortals that could get away with throwing an insult into the face of a Marine are Inquisitors, or the High Lords of Terra. For that matter not all Inquisitors get away with that either. I suggest you remove the quote. I don't care what History or 300 says about Spartans. This is 40k. You don't look down your nose at a Space Marine and expect to get away without blood. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:10, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright i'm going to throw in with this little debate... look up the "Soul Drinkers" chapter. A space marine would rather be declaired excommunicatus than be dicked over by anyone, the Soul Drinkers were a "highly loyal" chapter of marines but the moment the Adeptus Mechanicus insulted their honnor they said fuck it and attacked em and this was the Adeptus Mechanicus aka one of the three largest most influencial organizations under the high lords of Terra... now do you think a SM will back down to any Man, Woman or Child without proper reason in such a situation? A Man, Woman or Child which they in their lifetime most likely have killed hundreds of thousands of, unless they've been in the closet only killing the "genderless" orks all their life Let's play Front-Hand, Back-Hand you guess which First 20:53, October 13, 2013 (UTC) You know what? I'll paint you a picture to make you understand. Scenario 1: A Captain from another Chapter comes to meet with the Spartiate Marines. During the meeting the grandmother of say, one oif the Captains is in attendance. Captain: "Why exactly is she here?" Grams: "I am here because only Spartan women give birth to true Marines!" The Captain then punches through her uterus killing her. Depending on the reaction of the Sparts either all is forgiven or a feud starts. Scenario 2: A big, strapping Imperial Guard commander that was born on Sparta is in attendance this time. Captain: "Why is he here?" SGC: "I am here because I am a warrior that was born and raised on the planet where actual Marines come from." Next second we pan out to a view of the sunset as said commanders disembodied head flies over the horizon. Once more depending on the Spartiate Marines reaction either everything is cool, or a feud starts. Scenario 3: A rank and file Spartiate Marine is in attendance, not as unusual, but hardly the honour guard you want for a diplomatic meeting with another Chapter. Captain: "Tell me little brother, why is it that you were chosen for this meeting?" Marine: "I am here because unlike some other Chapters all Spartiates are true Marines! Can you claim the same?" Captain: "It seems to me that your Chapter does not teach it's Battle Brothers respect, so it falls to me. I challenge you to a duel. If the loser remains alive they must cut their own tongue out. I won't take no for an answer." Marine, being outmatched by the far more experienced Captain loses, and cuts his tongue out. This strains relations, but if the Spartiate Marine bitched about this guy losing a formal duel than they would look very petty. Scenario 4 (best possible scenario for the Sparts): A Captain or the Chapter master says something along the lines of the previous three, resulting in the foreign Captain requesting said duel. The Spart Captain/Chapter Master win the duel, but do not kill their opponent. As a result the Captain cuts his own tongue out, and returns to his Chapter in shame. The Captain or one of those with him relates what occured to the Chapter Master. Chapter Master: "What!? We go to reach out to our brothers, these Spartiate Marines and this is how we are answered!? Insulted and shamed!?" Marine: "Should we ready our forces Master?" Chapter Master: "Nay. I will not stoop to such extremes, but hear me now! I swear by the Golden thrown that none within this Chapter, nor any that calls us friends will ever fight alongside those dishonorable dogs! If they are so superior then let them fight alone forever more! I have spoken!" As you can see there aren't many scenarios where a rebuke like the one mentioned ends well. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:13, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm getting tired of this. Guys, no Spartiate, Marine or Matron has offered insult to any other chapter. If insult is offered either to Spartiate Marines or their support - which includes matrons - it will be cordially resented. Can't the boys play nice?